


hold me closer than anyone before

by vansleeds



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Louis, Explicit Sexual Content, Fingering, Louis in Panties, M/M, Rimming, Top Harry, louis loves being called a baby it's a fact not only in fics, sex in a changing room because why the hell not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 18:26:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8171476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vansleeds/pseuds/vansleeds
Summary: Louis has too many clothes. One day, he decides to sell half of his wardrobe to Harry, a second hand store owner. Things happen when they find Louis' favourite white silk panties in one of the bags.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, hi! This is my first fic ever published and I'm pretty nervous about it. I'm not English speaking, so please, excuse my mistakes and dm me if you see any, I'll correct them.
> 
> This was a quick prompt I came up with while talking with my lovely bottom louie friend, Julia (cheers baby!). I really suck at writing smut, so I apologize already.
> 
> I wrote it rather fast too and it was late, that's why the language may be a bit off, but I promise to fix it once I have my laptop repaired.
> 
> Hope you enjoy! :)

"I need new clothes,' Louis announces, stretching himself out on the couch, almost knocking a bowl of chips to the floor. His foot presses firmly on Niall's stomach, making the younger man grunt loudly as he shoves his leg off, not tearing his gaze away from the match playing on the telly. Louis definitely isn't pouting, he is twenty five for a reason.

"Niall, you're not listening. I _really_ do need new clothes," he whines dramatically. When it still doesn't get Niall's attention, he reaches for the nearest pillow to throw at his face. He doesn't even flinch, the wanker. "Fuck you."

As Niall mumbles some curses in return, he reminds himself why they are even friends, then gets off the couch and goes to his room.

He opens his wardrobe and looks at its contents. Five full shelves of neatly folded clothes and a rack which looks like it's going to break or fall off really soon. A lump of t-shirts falls out on the floor.

But he really _does_ need new clothes.

Before he can consider it, he throws everything on the floor. It's been a while. Or never, if he thinks about it. He takes a deep breath before sitting down, and starts to sort everything out.

There are two piles: one with the things he gives or throws away and the other one with the things he keeps. Much to his dismay, the latter is twice as big as the first one.

He finds t-shirts he was sure he'd lost or didn't even remember getting in the first place. He also manages to find his favourite Captain America one which he got from his mum for his birthday last year. He decides on keeping it. Same for the next twenty tank tops he gets a hold on.

"Louis, I'm off to see Liam--" Niall walks into his room and stops, his mouth flies open and eyes widen when he sees the huge mess on the floor. Louis chuckles and goes back to what he was doing. "Bro, what the fuck."

"Just felt like doing it. I literally wear the same ten t-shirts all the time and you know, well, can _see_ how my wardrobe looks like." He throws a pair of boyfriend jeans on the 'to keep' pile and grabs the next thing to examine it closely.

Niall looks at him as if he grew an extra head. His gaze flickers onto the piles, one reaching up to his knee and the other with six clothes at most. He points at the smaller one. "These are the ones you're keeping? Tommo, I'm so proud--"

"These are the ones I give away."

There is a pause. Niall takes out his phone and calls someone. Louis suspects it's Liam.

It is. "Hey, Li. I'm not coming over, I'm so sorry. I have to help Louis. Jesus Christ, no, not like that! You fucking prick. Come help if you wanna," he says and hungs up. "Liam's coming over. Now let's get this show going."

Louis stares at him and shakes his head. "Never, not even in your dreams you're going to touch my clothes," he scoffs and shuts the door before Niall can say anything.

Five minutes later, his friend comes back with a pack of chips and sits beside Louis on the floor. He starts shuffling through the big pile and holds up an orange t-shirt with an ugly, mismatched print on it. He lifts his eyebrows. "What the fuck? You're keeping it? It's the ugliest t-shirt I've ever seen! I wouldn't even sleep in it."

"I got it from Nancy for my twentieth birthday!" Louis tries to defend himself, but he knows it's not a good excuse. He hasn't seen Nancy in three years and has never worn it. Niall knows that too, that's why he throws it on the other pile.

It goes like that for an hour and becomes even easier when Liam comes over.

Eventually, Louis keeps about twenty tops he's actually planning to wear someday, six pairs of jeans and some other pieces of clothing. He's never been this proud of himself.

"Now, what are you gonna do with these?" Liam points at the huge pile beside the door. Louis shrugs.

"Hold up, I know a great place," Niall suddenly jumps to his feet. Louis will never understand where this kid gets so much energy from.

"You do?" Both Liam and Louis ask at the same time, Louis rather lazily. This task was rather exhausting if he is being honest.

"I do. My good mate owns a second hand store and is always in need of new clothes. You could get yourself some too, he's got the best stuff in town. And you probably are gonna get paid for that."

"That's not a bad idea," Liam admits and looks over at Louis. "You could do that, I can give you a lift."

Louis takes time to consider it. He was going to throw them away, but selling them to a friend of Niall's sounded a lot better. He needs some money, actually. "Alright. Now help me with packing."

When they're finished, he forces Liam to carry the bags to the car, insisting that he's too weak. It works. He throws a maroon red beanie over his head and jumps into his worn out black vans.

Niall finds him in the doorway. "Lou, I'm so pro--"

"Yah, I know. Just text me the address and the bloke's name," Louis cuts him off and closes the door loudly. He takes the stairs instead of the elevator. Getting up to the fifth floor everyday is a great exercise for his arse.

He gets into Liam's car and reads out the address Niall texted him. He also finds out the guy's name is Harry. A pretty name.

The drive to the store takes ten minutes. When they arrive, Louis yet again makes Liam carry the bags. He tries his best not to snap at his friend's eye roll as he walks into the shop first.

He definitely wasn't ready for someone so beautiful standing at the counter, looking at him with a wide smile. He stops in his tracks, causing Liam to bump into his back and drop all the bags to the floor. He doesn't even care. Not when there's a living masterpiece in front of him.

The man's got long, curly hair in colour of milk chocolate and eyes as green as spring grass, sparkling like dew in the morning sun. His lips are pink and plump, and he would die to taste them right in this moment. His eyes wander down the guy's body, taking in a floral shirt tucked into skin tight black jeans. His gaze lingers on his thick thighs. He can't help but notice how big his hands are, decorated with a few silver rings.

Louis is in love. Not that he's exaggerating it most of the time, but he's sure this time it's real, pure love.

"Um, hello?" The lad lifts his eyebrows and Louis is still too shocked to react. "Are you friends of Niall's?"

It must be Harry, then. Louis can't do anything but stare at his lips, not even trying to be subtle. Liam must have noticed because he mumbles something what makes Harry nod, and Louis is beyond grateful.

He also is pretty certain his legs are made of jelly and a single movement would make him fall onto his knees and beg the boy to marry him right here and there. He decides on the safer option which is standing in his place.

"Show me your stuff, then!" Harry clasps his hands together and puts on his nerdy glasses, and if Louis wasn't in love before, he definitely is now.

He turns around to Liam. "Get the fuck out," he whispers into his ear and shoves his friend's chest.

Liam being the muscular prick he is, doesn't even flinch.

"What? How are you gonna get home?"

"I don't care. Just get out."

Liam steps away from him, mumbles a quiet goodbye and leaves the store. Louis has good taste in friends.

He turns to face Harry, who is still smiling at him. Louis would say it's a smirk, actually.

He takes a deep breath. "Hi, I'm Louis." He regrets it the second the words leave his mouth. That has to be the lamest thing he has ever said.

"Hi, I'm Harry." They shake hands. Louis tries to contain the moan when he feels how small his palm is in Harry's. He gives himself a mental high five for being successful.

"Um, so I just thought it would be nice to finally sort my clothes out since I literally had tons and I really did it and I'm super proud of myself and Niall just told me to--"

Louis stops his breakdown when Harry rests his hand on his elbow. The sparks he feels going through his whole body must be coming from his vivid imagination.

"Calm down, Lou. You said it all on one breath. Let's just go through your stuff, alright?" Harry offers and Louis nods half heartedly, his mind running around the fact that he just called him _Lou_.

When Harry leaves the counter, a strong smell of cologne hits his nose. The bulge in his pants becomes a little more prominent than he would want it to. He takes the high five back.

Harry crouches down beside him and opens the bags. He takes each clothing in his hands and eyes it strictly, saying every once in a while what he likes about it or whether he's going to take it or not.

Louis being focused on Harry's lips is the reason why he doesn't notice the white silk panties lying on the top of the bag. Harry licks his lips as he gets a hold of them. Louis can swear that his dick just twitched. Then his eyes wander to the object Harry's holding and he lets out a gasp, snitches them from him, his cheeks burning bright red.

"I'm so, so sorry, I must have tossed them onto the wrong pile. Jesus, I'm so sorry for making you uncomfortable, I didn't mean--"

"It's okay," Harry's voice is thicker as he says it, licking his lips again as he stands up and takes off his glasses. "Yours?"

Louis' mouth falls open. "N-no, why?" He turns around, trying to hide his embarrassment.

"What a pity. Pretty sure you'd look sinful in those," he says.

Louis hears footsteps before he feels a hot breath on his neck, which sends shivers down his spine. "You think so?" he whispers, feeling tiny all of a sudden. A huge hand tugs at his bicep and turns him around. He looks up and gets lost in the dark green of Harry's eyes.

"I know, baby," he whispers back and this time Louis can't stop a moan from escaping his mouth.

If there is a thing he loves the most in the world, it's being called _baby_ by hot men. He automatically grinds down on Harry's thigh.

"They're mine." Harry curses under his breath as his soft, plump lips nibble on his neck, then jaw, before closing on Louis'. They're delicate, but their movements are rather rough, eager. The kiss becomes hot, fast and wet, quiet whines exchange between their lips as their clothed dicks rub against each other.

Harry pushes Louis until his back hits the cold glass of the entrance door and flips the label from "Open" to "Closed" while kissing down the his neck.

"Are you wearing panties right now?" Harry bites at his jawline before he pulls away to take Louis' shirt off and goes for his nipples in an instant. Louis would love to confirm, but Harry doesn't really make it possible with his tongue flicking over one of his sensitive buds and his fingers pinching the other, so he lets out a loud whine instead, pushing into the man's thigh harder. "Are you?"

"Y-yeah, I am."

"Fuck," Harry moans into his skin. He takes off his shirt, throws it on the floor and tugs at Louis' hand. "Follow me."

He leads them to the fitting rooms, where he pushes them into the closest one and attaches their lips together. Louis squirms and pushes back into Harry's hands when they start squeezing his arse.

"So eager for it," Harry murmurs into Louis' neck, his hands undoing his jeans. "Would you like to show me your pretty panties, baby?"

Louis grinds on his hand and whines loudly in response. Harry smirks and tugs Louis' pants down. A long, raspy moan escapes his throat at the sight in front of him. Louis is wearing lace, baby blue panties, the tip of his cock angry red and barely covered with the material. He palms himself through his jeans, eyes closed and mouth slightly parted.

"So beautiful." He turns Louis around in his hands and swears under his breath. "Can I take them off?" Louis nods and leans his forehead against the mirror, keeping himself up with his arms. Harry slowly pushes the panties down, his mouth watering.

"Fuck," is all he says when they're all the way down and he can't help but bite at the smooth flesh, Louis letting out a soft moan. He delicately spreads his cheeks and his breath hitches for a moment. Louis' clear shaved hole clenches around the cold air, making Harry's cock ache. "You want me to eat you out, baby?"

Stupid question. Louis would have never thought any of this would ever happen in the first place, and getting eaten out by the hottest guy he's ever seen is almost like an honour to him. "Y-yes, please. Just do it alrea--"

He doesn't finish, because he feels a quick, wet kiss pressing onto his hole and his whole body shivers. Harry gives him a few kitten licks before eating him out properly, tongue flat and fast on his clenching rim, making his back arch with pleasure.

"Love the sounds you make, so pretty and needy for me," Harry says, his cold breath making Louis squrim, so he wastes no time and goes all in with his tongue. Louis, not expecting that to happen, cries out a long moan and reaches behind to stroke Harry's hair.

"Gimme a finger," he begs and feels a few tears spill down his cheeks when Harry doesn't stop. He hasn't even noticed that the other man has already pulled a small packet of lube and a condom from his wallet, and is now coaxing his fingers with the cold liquid. How did he get so lucky?

"Ready?" he asks Louis politely and when he nods, eager and ready, he pushes one finger in.

Louis knew his fingers were long, but he had no idea it would feel this good. Harry almost immediately finds his prostate and keeps hitting it repeatedly, making Louis scream with pleasure as he recites sweet nothings into his cheeks. Louis is sure that he is going to marry this man one day. No one has ever made him feel so good.

"No one has ever made such pretty sounds for me," Harry answers, adding another finger in. Louis is confused for a moment before realizing he has said it out loud. He doesn't even try to care, not when there are two long, lean fingers scissoring inside him. "Want a third?" Louis whines, loud and needy, and Harry takes it as a yes, so he pushes the third finger in, hitting his prostate again and again, and Louis feels so right, so ready for Harry's cock.

"I'm ready," he chokes out and only then notices how damp his cheeks are. Harry takes his time to answer, pulling out his fingers and leaving a lingering kiss on Louis' sensitive hole.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, just. Fuck me, please."

"Wouldn't want anything else, baby." Harry stands up and kisses him, long and sweet.

Being the most impatient person in the world, Louis starts undoing the taller boy's jeans and tugs them down along with his boxers. He will never admit to it, but he gasps when he sees Harry's dick, long and thick, arching against his stomach. His mouth waters at the thought of the stretch he's going to feel. It's the prettiest dick he has ever seen.

"It's the prettiest dick I have ever seen," he has to let him know. He reaches out to touch it, feeling the heavy throbbing against his hand and he lets out a quiet moan as Harry kisses down his chest. When Harry starts to suck his nipples, he has to stop him, because he doesn't want to come just from this, like a horny teenager.

He searches for the condom, rips the packet open when he finds it, and rolls it on Harry's dick. Harry lubes himself up and sits down at the armchair in the corner. Louis takes the hint, sits in his lap and slowly sinks onto Harry's cock.

"Fuck, baby. So tight for me," Harry mutters and grips Louis' hips in his palms. "So pretty."

When Louis is all the way in, he stays like that for a while, panting and getting used to the stretch and lifts himself up with Harry's help, before sinking back down and whining sharply, the pain turning into pleasure.

"Love it how you fill me up," he moans, rolling his hips faster to meet Harry's thrusts, who is busy with sucking at his jawline, leaving marks and murmuring _mine_ into every bruise.

He feels orgasm building up in his stomach, so he tries to move faster, but his moves get sloppier with every thrust, his thigh muscles already giving out.

"Wanna come?" Harry asks, and when Louis nods frantically, he starts thrusting so fast that the only sounds in the store are their loud moans are skin slapping against skin.

Louis has never been this full and stretched when he comes hard onto Harry's chest. Harry fucks him through his orgasm, coming shortly after.

Louis lifts himself up slowly and rests his chin on Harry's shoulder, panting heavily.

"That was amazing," he says, voice raspy and tired.

"Please, sort out your clothes more often.

Louis chuckles and kisses Harry's neck softly, as a quiet thank you.

 

He has no idea he's going to do the same thing three years later after Harry proposes to him. He also would never admit that he has the white panties hidden in his secret box in their flat.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on twitter: thechainhs


End file.
